


It's An Alpha Eat Beta World

by belladonawritings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta Lance (Voltron), Consensual Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Lance (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladonawritings/pseuds/belladonawritings
Summary: Being a Beta was odd. Not bad, exactly. Just odd. Theoretically, Betas were a full quarter of the population, but Lance always found that hard to digest when he always seemed to be surrounded by Alphas, Omegas and Deltas – sniffing at each other, trying to pretend they weren’t thinking about fucking each other, and otherwise being ridiculous human beings.The problem was, now he was dating both an Alpha and an Omega. And he hadn't gotten to the sex part yet, partially because. Well. How was that even going to work?Luckily, Keith has his own plans. Plans that involve going into heat, being tied up, and telling Lance to get over himself and fuck him already.





	It's An Alpha Eat Beta World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RahDamon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahDamon/gifts).



> Commissioned by the lovely RahDamon!

 

                Being a Beta was odd. Not _bad,_ exactly. Just odd. Theoretically, Betas were a full quarter of the population, but Lance always found that hard to digest when he always seemed to be surrounded by Alphas, Omegas and Deltas – sniffing at each other, trying to pretend they weren’t thinking about fucking each other, and otherwise being ridiculous human beings.

                It wasn’t that he _didn’t_ think about sex. God, quite the contrary. He was dating not one but _two_ immensely attractive men, and even if he hadn’t quite gotten up the courage to do more than fondle them during hot and heavy makeout sessions, he’d spent a couple _too_ many nights in his room rutting against the pillow, fingers in his mouth or slipping into his hole, to claim he wasn’t sexual. It was just hard to stand in comparison to Alphas with their knots or Omegas who got slick and whiny and needy, or Deltas, the bastards who got _both._ He was just a Beta.

                A Beta who had ended up in the middle of an Alpha/Omega pairing.

                …There was a _reason_ he was too intimidated even to take his clothes off.

                “Lance.”

                He could smell it, he realized, and he stuck his nose further into his comic book, trying to ignore Shiro.

                “ _Lance,_ ” Shiro said again with some exasperation.

                “Yes?” he sighed, peering over the edge of his comic book.

                “I um – I need to go out for a bit. I have marking to do for a class, and –“

                “And Keith’s in heat,” Lance mumbled.

                “And Keith’s in heat.” Shiro gave an awkward smile.

                “My first time with Keith is _not_ going to be because you’re busy,” Lance snapped, and Shiro flinched back a bit.

                “That’s not what I meant, at all.” Shiro sat down next to him. “I know this bugs you. I’m sorry.”

                Lance flushed. He hadn’t meant to snap. “…Sorry. I just didn’t get enough sleep.” He _hadn’t._ He’d looked up the single, sole Beta/Omega video he’d been able to find and jacked off so many times his dick was raw. But he wasn’t telling Shiro that.

                “Just – can you make sure he’s okay? He gets clingy. And I _know_ the heats aren’t your favourite but he’s your boyfriend too.”

                Once again, Shiro didn’t quite _get it,_ but that was okay. Lance could live with that. “Yeah, sure! Just like, get him water and stuff?”

                “Yeah.”

                “He’s not gonna wander off, is he?”

                “N-nah.”

                Once Shiro had gone, Lance sighed and put his book down. If he could just _stop thinking_ about fucking Keith he’d be fine. As much as he’d snarked at Shiro, the idea of taking his turn with Keith while Shiro was out was so _tempting-_

Water. He was getting Keith water. And himself some _alcohol._

He ended up skipping the alcohol, but he knocked on the door of Keith’s room with a hesitation he couldn’t describe. He was dating both of them. Why was he so _nervous?_

_I don’t measure up. I don’t measure up. I don’t measure up-_

He opened the door at Keith’s responding whimper – which, predictably, went straight to his cock – and struggled not to drop the glass, spilling water all over himself and eyes growing as wide as saucers.

                “Ke-uh, Keith, you – yuh – w- K-“

                Keith rolled his hips up off the bed, the red lace patterning down his thighs looping up in a perfect frame around his exposed cock and buttocks, and the same pattern resting over his chest. “Took you long enough,” he breathed, fingers looping into the thick, black leather straps that tied his wrists to the bed.

                “T-took me – you – I –“ Lance glanced back at the door that Shiro had made his exit from, then back at Keith. “ _Me?_ ”

                Keith’s shy smile fell into a desperate moan as he bit his lip. “ _Yes_ and I am in _heat_ so stop staring like a slack jawed idiot and _fuck me already-_ “

                “Wait, wait.” Lance set the glass down, slowly catching up. “…I need to appreciate the moment.”

                “You need to _appreciate my ass._ With your _dick._ ”

                “And you couldn’t have _said_ this? You had to go the elaborate bondage routine instead.”

                “I look sexy as _fuck._ Can you hurry up with the ravaging?”

                Lance tried to come up with a snarky response, but he found himself blushing instead, eyes raking over every inch of Keith’s body. “…You do. Holy shit.” He made his way over, trailing his fingers over Keith’s leg and stomach, very carefully avoiding his very, _very_ hard cock –

                “You teeeeease,” Keith moaned, the heat taking over as he threw his head back.

                “Mm. Yep.” Lance leaned down and captured Keith’s lips in his own, and damn, he’d kissed Keith a hundred times, but the taste of heat and sex on his tongue was something else entirely. “-You know I’m not an Alpha, right?” he said suddenly, the nervousness catching up.

                The mocking look Keith gave him was actually kind of hot, in a Keith-Kogane-Trademark-Wilting-Glare way. “Right. Yeah. I had _no idea._ I have been dating you for _months_ thinking that you just _mysteriously_ haven’t had a rut yet-“

                “Okay, okay,” Lance laughed, and kissed him again, climbing on top of him and letting his hands wander down Keith’s body. He was so _warm,_ flushed with heat and sticky with sweat, and Lance’s sweatpant-clad hips slid over Keith’s naked ones, erection hardening even more at the contact.

                “L-Lance…” Whatever control that Keith had kept was rapidly slipping away, his eyes glazing over. “Please please…”

                “Please please what?” Lance teased, nuzzling his face into the crook of Keith’s neck and wrapping two fingers around his boyfriend’s shaft, slick with precome already.

                “Please fuck me,” Keith moaned, giving up entirely on being stubborn. “Please, I need it, I _need_ it, I haven’t had heat this bad for so long-“

                “You’re asking so nicely,” Lance purred, sliding his sweatpants off his hips. It was so much fun, managing to keep his cool while Keith was coming apart. He’d never _thought_ of it like this before. The fact that right now, he had all the power.

                Keith rolled his hips, fingers clawing at the leather straps. “ _Laaaance-_ “

                Lance pressed his hand to Keith’s mouth, and watched his lover’s pupils turn to pinpricks in his red face. “Hush, hush,” he teased. He lined himself up, rubbed the head of his cock over the slick that coated Keith’s entrance – and then pushed in, inch by inch, nearly biting through his lip as he groaned, Keith’s moans warm as they fell into his palm-

                “Holy fuck,” he exhaled, bottoming out inside Keith and staring down at where their bodies joined. It felt even better than he’d expected. The fact that he hadn’t already made a mess and embarrassed himself was – frankly – a miracle.

                Keith’s legs trembled, then closed around Lance’s back, eyes full of demanding fire.

                “Oh, you want more?” Lance pulled almost all of the way out and then slammed back in, unable to keep the grin off of his face as Keith arched his back with a muffled keening.

                Keith’s eyes darted to the door, and still rooted deep inside of his lover, Lance turned to look.

                Shiro stood in the doorway, eyes clouded with lust, hand past the waistband of his jeans. He was trying to stay quiet, but Lance could see the way his shoulders shook with rut.

                “I –“ The guilt set in, and Lance looked down at Keith, suddenly realizing that he was taken advantage. He pulled his hand from Keith’s mouth. “I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry, I –“

                Keith stared up at Lance in confusion. “Are you _stopping?_ ”

                “I didn’t mean to get between – you were waiting for-“

                “You,” Shiro interrupted, face flushed and smiling. “Somebody else had to tie him up for you like a horny little Christmas present, you goof.”

                “Oh. You mean-?”

                Keith butted his head into Lance’s chest annoyance. “You! I want _you!_ God, stop leaving me hanging –“ He wrapped his powerful legs around Lance and with a twist of his thighs, Lance found himself slammed onto the bed, the still-restrained Keith straddling him and riding him with a desperate whimper.

                Lance tried to come up with some response, but then Keith _squeezed_ around him and he was – he was _lost._ Not only was he finally fucking his boyfriend – or, well, getting very forcibly ridden by a boyfriend so deep in heat he probably couldn’t see straight – he was getting probably the most validation he’d _ever_ gotten. Keith wanted him. Keith wanted _him._ There was an Alpha literally two meters away and Keith wanted _him._

Shiro crawled onto the bed, wrapping a comfortable arm around Keith’s waist and riding the rhythm of Keith’s movements. “Lance,” he breathed, “may I join you? I –“ His breath hitched. “Fuck. I didn’t realize how _amazing_ this would look.”

                Lance swallowed, zeroing in on the wild light in Shiro’s eyes. He was in control. And he was stuck between an Alpha and an Omega. Both of whom _wanted_ him.

                He reached up and pulled Shiro into a deep kiss, tangling his hand in the older man’s hair and not losing a beat of his rhythm into Keith as he did. Their tongues flicked together, then slid over each other, and Lance could taste the sweet pheromones on Shiro’s breath.

                Shiro broke the kiss, pressing his sweaty forehead to Lance’s. “I want to knot him. With you inside. Please,” he gasped, each word a fight.

                Lance fought with himself not to come right there and then. He grabbed Keith’s hips, forcing him to stop, and bit at his neck to make him calm down. “Hey, puppy,” he crooned. “How much do you think you can take?”

                Keith’s eyes widened, and then he nodded furiously.

                “Come here.” Lance tugged Keith down onto his chest, stroking the undersides of his arms where they were still fastened to the bed, and pulled out his shaft until only the head remained inside of Keith. “There you go.” He kissed the corner of Keith’s lips. “You ready?”

                “Uh-huh,” Keith whimpered, and arched his back as Lance spread his cheeks for Shiro. The Alpha rubbed his cock over the cleft of Keith’s buttocks, a guttural growl starting in his throat, and then Lance felt it – the tip working its way into his Omega’s tight little hole, next to his cock.

                Keith squeezed despite himself, pushing Shiro back out – Shiro shoved him back down onto Lance and pressed back in. Lance could feel the heat pouring off _both_ of them, making his own head fuzzy. Was heat contagious? He was starting to wonder, and, god, the pressure on his dick was making his entire body pulse.

                Shiro slid into the impossible tight fit, and the mewls fell uncontrollably from Keith’s lips, his eyes watering. Lance reached up, brushing a few tears away from Keith’s face. “Too much?”

                “G-good. So good,” he mumbled, increasingly incoherent.

                Lance kept his hand steady on Keith’s thigh, holding both himself and Keith steady as Shiro’s hips snapped into the Omega, and trying to keep it together as Shiro’s cock rasped along his length. “You’re being such a good little puppy,” he crooned. “I’m going to go the rest of the way now, okay?”

                He pushed in, and an unearthly moan came from Keith’s throat as he arched his back so hard Lance thought it might break. “Ohmygodohmygodohmygod-“

                “Safe word?” Shiro asked with sudden concern, pressing his lips to Keith’s ear and eyes widening-

                “-don’t you _dare_ stop fucking me, Shiro, I need it, I need you to knot me _right the fuck now-_ “ Keith clawed at Lance, hips moving of their own accord, and Lance slid his hand down to Keith’s stomach where he could feel the bulge of both cocks inside of him.

                “Holy shit,” he exhaled.

                “This is your fault,” Keith growled at Lance. “This is your fault for being so _hot_ and _showing up_ and _smelling good_ and I am not supposed to want your dick _this much_ and just both of you _fuck me already-_ “ The stream of words was lost into another desperate keen as Shiro grabbed hold of Keith’s hair and started screwing him in earnest, and Lance kept his shaking hands on Keith, trying to hold on for as long as he could.

                “Fuck, Keith, I’m –“ Before Shiro could even get the words out, Lance could feel the knot starting to form, pinning his cock just as efficiently inside of Keith as Shiro’s own.

                Lance brought his hand to Keith’s shaft, pinned against his stomach, and began to stroke it against him. “I’m gonna cum inside you as well, puppy,” he murmured, his voice trembling.

                Keith’s nails dug into his back. “ _Please,_ ” he begged – and that was enough to send Lance hurtling over the edge. His vision went black and he filled Keith’s already-stuffed insides with his own cum, struggling to catch his breath. Which wasn’t made any easier as first Keith, then Shiro collapsed on top of him.

                They lay like that for a few moments, the weight of the two bodies on him a fair trade-off for the steady pressure and comfort of their breathing. Then Lance reached up, bending his wrist however he could as he fiddled with the straps tying Keith to the bed.

                “Mmph,” Keith mumbled.

                “I’m untying you, silly.”

                “Don’t gotta.”

                “Do gotta. You’re gonna be sore enough as it is.”

                Shiro chuckled into Keith’s back, then eased himself off to the side, still locked into Keith. “He’s a stubborn brat like that. Freakin’ rope bunny.”

                “I’m _not_ a rope bunny. I just like being tied up.”

                “Hate to break it to you, Keith, but that’s a rope bunny.”

                Lance smiled, pressing a kiss to the curve of Keith’s chin. “You good?”

                “Full,” Keith whimpered, shifting his legs. “Gonna regret later.”

                “Probably.”

                Then Keith’s head was curling into Lance’s chest with a satisfied purr. “Good.”

                Lance glanced up at Shiro, who was returning his gaze with a softness he could barely fathom. Then Shiro raised his hand to brush over Lance’s cheekbone with a delicate touch. “Good,” he echoed as well, and at least for that moment, Lance wouldn’t have traded his life with anybody else’s in the world.


End file.
